


¿Promesa o amenaza?

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [2]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: A pesar del abrigo, está totalmente helado. En Tenerife no hace tanto frío y la humedad se le ha metido en los huesos aunque Raoul ha puesto la calefacción del coche a tope.
Relationships: Agoney Hernández/Raoul Vázquez
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	¿Promesa o amenaza?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biribianki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biribianki/gifts).



> Situado en febrero de 2018.  
> Fandom: Ragoney  
> Pairing: Raoul/Agoney  
> Prompt: Chocolate

Sube las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Álvaro madruga para entrenar y no quiere cabrearle, al fin y al cabo lleva una semana viviendo en su casa y es lo menos que les debe a los Vázquez.

A pesar del abrigo, está totalmente helado. En Tenerife no hace tanto frío y la humedad se le ha metido en los huesos aunque Raoul ha puesto la calefacción del coche a tope.

\- Esta noche hace más frío –Raoul, tiritando, cierra la puerta de su habitación y comienza a quitarse la cazadora.

Abre el armario para sacar su pijama, el más calentito que se llevó a la academia, y comienza a desvestirse con rapidez. En otro momento, en el que no estuviera helado, intentaría provocar a Raoul mientras se cambia, esa noche lo único que quiere es meterse en la cama y no volver a salir hasta que todo esté calentito.

En menos de dos minutos se ha puesto el pijama, ha doblado la ropa y la ha dejado en una silla y se ha metido en la cama. Raoul, por su parte, sigue quitándose los vaqueros junto a la puerta del baño. Agoney no va a negar que la visión le encanta y que está ayudando bastante a que entre en calor.

Vestido solo con los calzoncillos, Raoul rodea la cama y coge su pijama de debajo de la almohada y se lo pone con una parsimonia que Agoney no sabe si admira o le desespera. Luego regresa al cuarto de baño y se lava los dientes antes de volver al dormitorio y meterse bajo el nórdico.

Enrolla los brazos y las piernas alrededor de Raoul en cuanto se tapa, agradeciendo el calor que desprende su cuerpo.

\- ¿Mejor? –la voz de Raoul suena divertida.

\- Ahá –apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Raoul y le da un beso en esa mandíbula que le vuelve loco.

Se estremece por el frío cuando Raoul saca un brazo para apagar la luz de la habitación y se pega aún más al cuerpo de su novio. Sonríe cuando el rubio le da un beso en la sien y pasa un brazo por su cintura para acercarle a su costado.

Pasa una pierna por encima de las caderas de Raoul y entierra la cara en el hueco que forman el cuello y el hombro de su chico, aspirando el aroma que aún desprende. Acaricia el estómago del rubio antes de meter la mano bajo la tela para poder tocar su piel, cálida y suave.

Raoul gime y acaricia su hombro para hacerle entrar en calor cuando vuelve a estremecerse, haciéndole ronronear de gusto.

\- Pareces un gatito –Raoul ríe bajito y le besa la frente de nuevo.

Está empezando a entrar en calor, entre el nórdico, la calefacción y el cuerpo de Raoul pegado al suyo no le está costando nada dejar de tiritar. Y de repente recuerda algo que su chico le dijo durante la cena.

\- Quiero mi chocolate.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Me lo prometiste, Raoul.

No le ve pero sabe que Raoul está poniendo los ojos en blanco, así que se ríe, tapándose la boca con la mano para intentar que no le escuchen al otro lado del pasillo.

\- Lo que me haces hacer, Agoney Hernandez…

Y a pesar del frío, Raoul sale de la cama, camina descalzo hasta la puerta, la abre y corre hasta la habitación de invitados, donde guardan todos los regalos que los fans le dan en sus apariciones públicas y regresa unos segundos después con un montón de chocolatinas. Cuando vuelve a meterse bajo el nórdico, Raoul tiene los pies helados y se aparta inconscientemente de ellos.

\- Desagradecido –dice Raoul, dándole el chocolate que ha traído con él.

\- Lo siento, mi niño, pero están helados –puede notar que Raoul le mira con los ojos achinados a pesar de la luz apagada–. Pero te los calentaré.

Ignora el instinto que le dice que aparte los pies de los helados de Raoul y se obliga a frotarlos hasta hacerlos entrar en calor, mientras abre una de las chocolatinas y deja todas las demás sobre la mesita.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? –pregunta, acercando la que tiene en la mano hasta la boca.

\- Ya me he lavado los dientes, Ago.

\- ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

\- No.

\- Más para mí –dice, poniendo su voz de Micky.

\- Joder, como me gusta.

Lo siguiente que nota son los labios de Raoul sobre los suyos, su lengua adentrándose en su boca, acariciándolo todo a su paso, sus dientes arañando cuanto encuentran a su alcance antes de lamerlo y hacerle jadear como un maldito adolescente que se aprieta contra el cuerpo de su novio.

\- Si mi familia no estuviera al otro lado del pasillo, juro que no te salvaba nadie.

\- De eso también me acordaré y lo sabes, mi niño.

\- Más te vale. Y ahora a dormir, joder.

Termina de comer la chocolatina en la oscuridad, aún acurrucado contra el cálido cuerpo de Raoul y, con toda la mala intención que tiene, se chuperrea los dedos, encargándose de hacer un ruidoso sonido de succión cuando lo hace.

\- Imbécil.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hice? –usa su tono más inocente aunque no puede evitar la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

\- De eso más vale que también te acuerdes, Ago.

Levanta la cabeza lo justo para que sus labios estén a la altura de la oreja de su chico y susurra junto a su oído.

\- Me acuerdo perfectamente de las duchas de la academia.

Sonríe aún más cuando nota el estremecimiento que recorre el cuerpo de Raoul y vuelve a su posición inicial, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de ese niño que le está volviendo loco.

Como única respuesta, Raoul se inclina y le besa, lánguido y pausado, saboreando sus labios, lamiéndolos y succionándolos suavemente antes de cubrirlos con pequeños besos y toques de nariz que aceleran su corazón y su respiración.

\- Más vale que duermas hoy, Ago, porque mañana no te voy a dejar –el recuerdo de que van a pasar la noche en un hotel después de ensayar en plató le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Eso es una promesa o una amenaza? –pregunta aun notando el aliento de Raoul contra su boca.

\- Tómalo como quieras.

Ríe en silencio y empieza a forcejear con el cuerpo de Raoul, que no presta mucha resistencia en cuanto nota qué quiere hacer. Se mueve hasta pegar su pecho a la espalda de su chico, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y pegando sus caderas al culo del rubio para que no tenga ninguna duda sobre lo mucho que le gusta la idea de pasar la noche en blanco.

\- Gilipollas –esta vez ahoga la risa escondiendo la cara en la nuca de Raoul.

Suspira cuando el catalán entrelaza los dedos con los suyos a la altura de su cintura y entierra la nariz en el cuello de Raoul.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.


End file.
